Supernatural Side of Lies
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: *Pretty Little LiarsxSupernatural* Sam and Dean hear about a case where four girls in a small town called Rosewood, are recieving texts from their dead best friend. Is there really something supernatural behind it, or just a manevolent human? Funny!
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat at the kitchen table in yet another crappy motel, with his laptop in front of him.

"Got anything Sammy?" Dean called from his bed where he was sitting lazily.

Sam wished he would get off his ass and help, but then realized that that would probably only be a setback. If Sam let Dean onto a computer he'd be on a porn site faster than you could tell him what he actually needed to research, "Yeah, I think I got something."

"What?" Dean asked, swinging his legs off of the bed.

"A group of girls in Rosewood, Pennsylvania are getting threatening texts from their best friend…" Sam trailed off reading the information posted by an ex-hunter in the area.

"And that's our probable why?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Because she's dead. She's been dead for over a year," Sam said.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Does it say how she died?"

"The case is unsolved, but they're saying it was a murder. All four of the girls receiving the texts are suspects."

"Okay, what was this girl like?" Dean asked walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Allison DiLaurentis was fifteen years old. Apparently she was very "type A". A queen bee. Popular, confident, loved, but not necessarily by everyone. The ex-hunter who sent me the tips said that Allison made his son take the fall four a fire the four girls started that ended in his step-daughter becoming blind."

"There's definitely a motive for murder," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, but what would be the girl's motive for haunting her friends?" Sam squinted at the screen.

"Who knows. Let's get going Sammy," Dean got up and smacked Sam on the back. He winced.

"You really need to stop doing that after we finish a hunt, dude," Sam said.

"Naw, it's just too much fun," Dean smiled and laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved his laptop into its case.

Meanwhile in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, Mr. Cavanaugh was reading the reply that he'd just received from Sam, saying that they would take the case. The idea of Allison DiLaurentis's soul finally going to hell where it belonged pleased him. This would bring him payback for all the wrong doings she'd done to his Family.

Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna sat at their lunch table.

"So has anyone heard when they're going to reschedule the SAT's?" Aria asked.

"My mom got an email saying it would be next Monday," Spencer said.

"I wonder why they're putting off so long?" Emily asked.

"The news this morning said they may be expecting another storm. I bet the school didn't want to risk having to postpone it again," Hanna pointed out, "Noel alert," Hanna said teasingly.

Aria glanced over her shoulder to see Noel Kahn walking towards them. Aria quickly scanned the room to make sure Ezra wasn't there, knowing that her new boyfriend would want a kiss when he got there.

"Hey babe," He said leaning down to kiss her just as she had anticipated.

"Hey," She smiled back at him. They had been together for nearly a week now. Yet she still hadn't found a way to tell Ezra knew from their last discussion in the music room that if he found out without her telling him, he would be hurt. She didn't want it to come to that.

Just then all four girls' phones rang.

**Hate to break up the party, but you've got someone new on your tails. Watch your backs. - A**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls glanced at each other, their eyes tense.

"Hey, babe, something wrong?" Noel asked with a concerned look as he put his arm around Aria.

She shook it off and closed her phone, "No, everything's fine," she smiled for effect and he smiled back.

The four girls spent the rest of lunch sharing loaded looks and trying not to tip off the oblivious Noel. Aria finally greatful when the bell rang and Noel had to go to class. The girls had a free period. They were standing in front of Aria's locker and talking.

"What could that text mean?" Hanna said.

"Another detective?" Aria put up.

'Maybe," Spencer said, "more importantly, why is 'A' tipping us off?"

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "Why is she helping?"

"I don't know!" Aria whispered.

"There's someone new on our trails? I mean honestly-" Emily didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Does that mean there's someone else close to finding our secrets?' Hanna said urgently.

"Who cares! We can't risk it. We need to work hard to stay below the radar," Aria pitched in.

"Aria's right. Whatever's coming, we need to be prepared," Spencer said.

"But what if this is just 'A' messing with us?" Emily questioned.

"Well, it can't hurt to be a little more careful, " Hanna said.

"Ezcuse me," A male voice called to them. The girls turned simultaneously to see a tall man with medium brown shaggy hair coming towards them.

Spencer stepped up, "Can we help you with something?"

"Uh yes. My name is Mr. Winchester, I'm a new teaching assistant here. I need help finding room 360A. Uh... Mr. Fitz?"

Aria's face went blank, but she kept a good facade.

"Um, sure, its down the hall and to your right. Last door in this hallway, right there," Spencer pointed.

"Thank you," Sam said with a nod, walking past the girls and hiking his 'work' bag up on his shoulder.

The girls watched him go down the hall and disappear into Mr. Fitz's classroom.

"Our school really knows how to pick 'em. He's hotter than Mr. Fitz!" Hanna whispered.

"God Hanna," Spencer laughed.

Aria laughed along with them still looking at the closed door, then finally returning to the conversation.

Sam, walked into the room and stood in front of the door listening to it close behind him. There was a man sitting at the desk who he assumed to be Mr. Fitz, "Excuse me?" The man looked up startled, "Mr. Fitz?"

"Uh, yes," He said getting up from his desk and coming to shake Sam's hand.

"Hello, my name is Sam Winchester. I'm your new TA," Sam said shaking Mr. Fitz's hand.

"Oh yes. They said they were sending you. Call me Ezra," Sam nodded and Ezra gestured for him to sit down in an extra chair that was in the corner for Parent/Teacher conferences. Sam picked it up and placed it in front of Ezra's desk.

"So," Ezra said, getting himself situated in his chair, "Is thuis your first teaching job?" Ezra had to admit he was a little intimidated by this man. He was at least a foot taller than Mr. Fitz and was definitely more muscular. Ezra was willing to bet he had a few years on him too.

"Uh, yes," Sam said.

"Mine too," Ezra said. This guy seamed nice enough, and eager to be here, "So did you study English?"

" I was premed at Stanford actually. I was going to go into Stanford law actually. But I minored in English for a few years."

"Stanford. Wow. Why didn't you go to law school?" Mr. Fitz reagranged some papers on his desk.

"Family issues. And um, my girlfriend died in a fire. After that, I just couldn't see myself finishing law school anymore." Sam said. It felt strange. Why was he telling this tol someone he barely knew? He hadn't realized how starved he'd been over the past few _years_ for a normal conversation.

"My condolences," Ezra didn't feel so intimidated anymore. Just sorry for this poor boy sitting in front of him, "So why'd you come to little nowhere town like Rosewood?"

"I dunno. Small town seemed like a good place for a fresh start," Sam smiled, "Uh, I was just wondering. I've been having some trouble with electrical issues in my apartment here. Have you had anything like that? Or uh cold spots?"

Ezra was confused, but he didn't object, "Uh not really. Are you in the Rosewood community complex down on fourth?"

"That's the place I was considering, but I stayed there for a few nights in one of their test units to see how I felt about it, and I was having all those issues. I'm not so sure if I'll stay there. I can't really afford it either."

Ezra nodded, well I'm staying there, and I love it. Its a nice part of town."

Sam nodded too, "Well is there a motel somewhere around here that you know of?"

Ezra laughed one short laugh, "Tell you the truth, only town I've ever found where you cannot fine a Motel 8. Honestly I think the only thing we have is the Rosewood Day Inn, which trust me is going to cost you more than staying in one of those apartments," Ezra stopped and considered for a moment, "Hey if you wanted you could come stay with me for a few days until you get things figured out."

"Uh- no," Sam said, politely.

"No its fine. I've got a pull out and I could use some company," Ezra really did feel alone in his apartment without Aria there. It felt empty and solemn.

"I couldn't. My brother's here with me, and-and I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"No its fine. Your brother too. I really need to have someone around the house a little."

Sam nodded, "You don't have payper view do you?"

"No," Ezra said confused, "Why?"

"Because my brother would never get any work done. So we have a deal. And we could pay for some of the rent while we're there..."

"We have a deal. We'll discuss the rest later. The class is about to come in," Ezra said nodding to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The four girls hurried to class. Aria was a little excited because she had her next class with Noel. Of course Hanna was in that class, too. Which meant endless oo's and awwwww's about how adorable and questions of why weren't you two together sooner.

She was at her locker when someone came up behind her and poked her in her ticklish spots in her side. She jumped, startled, and turned around, "Noel," she reproached.

"Hey hon," He said leaning with his arms crossed, leaning in for a kiss. Aria received it cautiously, "Uh hey, did you hear about Mr. Fitz's new teaching assistant?" Noel asked as she opened her locker.

"Uh, Mr. Winchester right?" Aria asked putting her books in and taking her history one out.

"Yeah, he is… a little intimidating," Noel said.

Aria tried harder to engage herself in the conversation, "I know, right? I met him this morning. He asked me and the girls how to get to Mr. Fitz's room."

Noel laughed, 'I got to admit, I'm a little jealous," Noel smirked.

"Of what?" Aria laughed.

"You in all these classes with hot teachers," Noel joked, but Aria froze.

He had every right to be jealous. One of those teacher's was Noel's unspoken enemy in that he was her ex.

Noel shook her shoulder, "Hey, Ar. You okay?"  
Aria was shocked out of it, "Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine," She smiled a little bit and he put his arm around her and the two walked to class.

After school was over and the halls were empty, Sam found dean, who once again was undercover as a gym teacher.

"Hey," Sam greeted him breathlessly.

"Man, I got to tell you, this school is not near as fun as the last one we went under at," Dean said. Sam looked at him, his eyes scrunching up in confusion, "They're all super sporty, there's no way to torcher them."

Sam looked at him with his most common 'you are an idiot' look and went on speaking, "whatever, did you find anything?"

"For the most part, no. but I did find something in the girls locker room," Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam scoffed, "Really Dean? They're teenagers!"

"No seriously, I found something in the girls locker room. This one girl's locker was crazy with EMF."

Sam was interested now, "Did you find out who's it was?"

"Yeah, some girl on the swim team, Emily Fields."

"Emily…" Sam murmured to himself, "Wait, she's one of the four girls. The ones getting massages."

Dean was a little surprised, but he didn't pursue it further, "More importantly, did you find us a place to stay in this damn town?"

"Oh, uh yeah, actually, that's why I came to find you. There is not a single Motel in Rosewood."

"Seriously?" dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said raising his eyebrows.

"Crap."

"Yeah, but the guy I'm TAing for offered to let us stay with him. We need to follow him home in the car so we can figure out where this place is-"

"Wait, we're staying with a civilian?" Dean was astonished.

"Yeah, it was the best I could find," Sam said.

"We're screwed! How the hell are we suppose to handle the case with some dork-wad English teacher over our shoulder."

"I don't know, we'll find a way," Sam said, "Just deal with it Dean. Come one," Sam started walking away.

As Aria walked out of the school she got a text:

**Your ex has got a new guest! Beware or be jealous? Its your choice. - A**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean finally got out of the school building and into the parking lot where Sam introduced Dean to Mr. Fitz. He seemed weary of Dean, but Sam could understand why. He felt the same way about Dean sometimes too.

They arrived back at Ezra's apartment and he showed them around.

"There's not really much to see," He said, "Um, one of you can take the pull out, I'm afraid someone's going to have to sleep on the floor or in the armchair."

"Thanks man," Sam said, "For letting us stay here. We hopefully won't be here long. We're sorta in Rosewood because I'm in between jobs, and this was the best I could get right now."

"I'm sorry?"

"About?" Sam asked, watching Dean wander around the apartment.

"Your job," Ezra nodded.

"Oh, thanks," Sam said.

"Nice place," Dean nodded, coming back to stand beside them.

""Yeah, its not much but-" Ezra's phone blared out, and he took it out of his pocket. He recognized Aria's number under the box on the screen that said **1 new text**, "um, I apologize, I have to take this."

Sam and Dean nodded, and Ezra walked over to the kitchen.

**Can we talk? – Aria**

Ezra took a deep breath and glanced over at his guests.

**Where?**

He texted back. Aria texted him back with a location just outside town, on a forest road. Ezra was confused as to why she didn't just ask about his apartment, but he thought it might feel inappropriate for her to be here.

Ezra turned back to his guests, "Are you guys okay here alone here for a little while? I have to go somewhere."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Sam said.

"Okay, there's take out in the fridge. I apologize."

"No dude, its fine."

Ezra nodded, and got his car keys and left.

Then Dean's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a new text. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They never got texts. Dean opened it.

**You may be hunting me, but you're on my grounds boys. - A**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, that is not right, I do not need to be getting texts from the other side!" Dean said.

"No, Dean this is a good thing," Sam said excitedly.

"How?"

"if we can trace this number, we know that, at the very least, these calls aren't coming from anything supernatural."

"Doesn't change the fact that there's EMF all over the school wherever that Emily girl has been," Dean pointed out.

"But if we figure out who sending these, then we may be able to find a connection to what's going on."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about that girl?" Dean asked.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do, is question them, all four of them, and this other girl, Jenna" Sam decided.

"Alright, lets set out Sammy," Dean said going over to his duffle bag and sifting through the clothes there, and a pile of fake ID s, "So what are we today? FBI or Federal Marshals?"

"I can't go Dean," Sam said, shaking his head.

Dean stopped, "Why?"

"They know who I am. I met the girls in the hall this morning, and That Jenna girl... She's scary. She may be blind, but she knows my _voice_."

"Okay, weird. So what am I gonna be today," Dean murmured the last part to himself.


End file.
